


They Mean Business

by oh_fudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Crack Crossover, Other, draco malfoy is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_fudge/pseuds/oh_fudge
Summary: The Rookie Nine transfer to Hogwarts with Kakashi and Iruka. Dumbledore didn't know what he was dealing with.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	They Mean Business

Sleepy and satisfied, the Hogwarts students looked up at Dumbledore, who was beginning his speech. 

“We have had a change in staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome Professors Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino, our new Defense Against Dark Arts teachers, fresh from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Coming with them are nine transfers. Please make them feel welcome.” 

The students looked up, and saw nine kids, wearing varying ranges of warrior? dress. 

The professor, Iruka Umino's hair was in a high ponytail, strands brushing against his tan skin. 

The other one, Kakashi Hatake was tall, with silver hair. A mask covered his face. 

All of them wore a forehead proctor with a leaf symbol on them. The hall came alive with whispers.

One of the transfers, a blonde boy with whiskers carved onto his cheeks came up, with a little prompting from Dumbledore.

“Hey! I’m Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage and to make everyone in the village acknowledge me!”

He grinned, and walked off to the other transfers.

The next, a pink haired girl waved, and said, “I’m Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-Kun and Tsunade-sama. I hope to become a medical ninja.”

At the mention of the word ninja, the hall began whispering again. 

“Silence!” One of the teachers raised their wands, then gestured at the next kid.

“I’m Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike Naruto and want to kill my brother.” 

The hall went silent.

“Maa, Sasuke-kun, don’t be like that. We have to make a good impression.” 

Kakashi went up, and flashed a peace sign before dragging him off. 

After twenty minutes, the transfers had finished and were mingling. 

“Blimey.” Ron said. “Those shinobi are barking mad. My dad went to one of those hidden villages when I was a kid. Think he called it a ku-nin test? He said it was an absolute death match, kids as young as first years killing each other left and right.”

Someone tapped him behind the shoulder, and Ron jumped.

“If that’s you, Malfoy…” He paled. 

Three of the transfers were behind him.

“Mind if we sit here?” The first one asked. 

“Y-yeah. Sure.” As they slid in, the blonde one, Naruto told him, 

“They’re called Chunin Tests, you know. And they’re not ‘absolute death traps’. The first part was a quiz, remember Sasuke-teme?”

“Shut it Naruto. You barely passed the first exam.” Sasuke snapped. 

Sakura, the pink haired girl offered a tentative smile, and told him, “But a lot of people do die in them. The chunin test we took was comprised of three parts, a psychological test, a survival test in the Forest of Death, and a one on one battle. I remember Hinata, Kiba and Shino telling me that they saw Gaara kill someone in front of their eyes.” 

Hermione shivered, but asked, “How do you use magic without a wand?”

Naruto put up his hand.

“We don’t! We use chakra! Like this!” He wove some strange symbols with his hands, before shouting, “Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

In the next second, thirty Narutos crowded the hall.

“Baka. That’s not what you’re supposed to do. Just do one!” Sasuke growled. 

“Naruto!” Iruka yelled. “No jutsus!”

Kakashi seemed to give a signature eye smile, before hurling kunai, each which found its mark in the clones, who popped and disappeared.

The hall was silent, and everyone edged away from the shinobi. Suddenly it became a lot harder to find a decent seat. 

“Heey!” Sakura shouted, upon noticing. “Over here!” 

Ino grinned, before running over with her team.

“Billboard brow, that’s more like it.”

“Inopig! Don’t make me kick you out!” 

Shino dissolved into beetles, before reappearing, while Hinata and Kiba ran along the walls.

The wizards were stunned, before reassuming their meals.

“Looks to be a interesting year.”

“So, tell me what kind of missions you go on!” Hermione asked. “I’m really curious!”

Naruto grinned, before saying, “The first one we went on was a A-Rank, right, Sakura-chan! We had to fight Zabuza and Haku, two rogue nin.”

“Yeah,” Sakura chimed in. “Sasuke took a death blow and the two nin died.” 

The Hogwarts students looked horrified. 

LATER ON......

“Okay everybody! Let’s begin our first exercise!” Iruka announced. 

“We are going to teach you the jutsu basics, which six year old shinobi typically learn.” Kakashi drawled. 

Hermione’s hand shot up.

“But isn’t jutsu a magic? So it shouldn’t be that difficult, right?”

“No, actually. Everyone has chakra, and it’s a part of your body. We don’t consider it magic, but it has many uses. For an example, we would like for the Rookie Nine to have a spar, to demonstrate the differences between your skill sets.” Iruka told her.

Hermione looked disappointed.

“Maa, first ones up, Sasuke and Hinata. Start!”

The wizard students watched in awe as Hinata activated her Byakugan, hands forming the stance of Gentle Fist, while Sasuke’s Sharingan came to life. 

"That's freaky." Malfoy sniggered.

“As you can see, Hinata’s Byakugan gives her the advantage of seeing chakra points, allowing her to hit those spots to increase or decrease Sasuke’s chakra. But Sasuke’s Sharingan can emulate her movements, making them almost equally matched.” Iruka commentated.

Hermione’s hand shot up again.

“So will we be learning Byakugan and Sharingan?”

“No.” Kakashi said. “In Konoha we have clans, sort of like you wizard’s pureblood families. They pass down sort of traits and powers which nobody except them are capable of, literally.” 

Her hand went down, and Malfoy looked smug as Hinata ended the match.

“Okay, next! Naruto verses Ino!”

Naruto, willing to show off, unrolled his sleeve, shouting, “Rasengan!” 

As the wizards watched, he ended the match before Ino could use her jutsu.

“Match goes to Naruto!”

“Wow.” Ron said. “These shinobi are nuts.”

“Yes, imagine how long they’ve been training.” Harry said.

One of the shinobi teachers grinned.

“You all can never expect to reach their level this year, or the next because shinobi begin training at a young age, so you lot don’t stand a chance. So they will have their own separate training with Kakashi, while I’ll take over you.” Iruka told them.

Malfoy smirked.

“I bet I could take one on in a fight.”

In a second, Kakashi had zoomed in on him.

“Oh really? Then I’ll have you participate. You’ll be against Shikamaru.”

Malfoy turned pale as he was made to walk up to the pitch. 

“Match start!”

“Petrificus Totalus!” Malfoy yelled, sending a the spell strait at Shikamaru.

It hit dead on, before turning into a piece of wood.

Malfoy looked around, stunned. 

“He fell for the oldest trick in the book, Substitution Jutsu!” Choji snickered.

Malfoy scowled, and prepared to run over to the boy when he couldn’t.

Looking down he saw a shadow stretching towards him.

“Shadow Possession Jutsu. The Nara specialty.” Shikamaru lazily grinned. 

“What a drag.” He walked forward, Malfoy mimicking his steps. Shikamaru held out his hand, forcing Malfoy to offer him his wand.

As Shikamaru took it, he released the jutsu, freeing Malfoy who angrily charged him, but was beaten spectacularly in a stunning show of taijutsu, poking him with his own wand.

“And there you have it. These chunin are on a different level than you lot, so don’t bother them.” Kakashi drawled. 

Malfoy just glared, picking himself up and walking back to Crabbe and Goyle.

“Blimey, they mean business.” Ron whispered.

“Yeah.” Harry muttered.


End file.
